Financial accounts (e.g., credit and debit accounts) are often subject to fraudulent transactions. Enterprises employ security measures, such as card verification values (CVV) and personal identification numbers (PIN), to authorize financial transactions, however, these measures are not always sufficient to prevent fraudulent transactions.